


Rick is an Ass

by bookcatterpillar



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Analysis, Episode: s03e10 The Rickchurian Mortydate, Gen, Meta, Rick and Morty Season 3, idk i stayed up last night writing this instead of sleeping, its not fic its analysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcatterpillar/pseuds/bookcatterpillar
Summary: a collection of meta I've written for Rick and Morty, centered around the family's relationships with each other. (please tell me what you think!)chapter 1: The Smith Family is Stronger (an analysis on why the ending of season 3 is Rick's own fault)





	Rick is an Ass

At the end of season three, there is a sort of emotional cliffhanger where Rick discovers he is no longer the head of the family. Over the three seasons, and especially in the third, the Smith family changed as people and in their relationships with each other. Rick appears unsatisfied with where the family is right now, but he had a lot to do with it. The most obvious case is Morty.

From the beginning of the show, Rick made it well known that he felt that Morty was the complete opposite of Rick. He made Morty know that he was pathetic, weak, and dumb, and he made Morty feel like school wouldnt be a way for Morty to grow into someone worth anything.

One of the things that Morty learned early on while going on adventures with Rick was that Rick wouldnt be there for him they way he’d need. In the first episode, Rick watched for an uncomfortably long time while Morty screamed in pain because of his broken legs. Rick felt that he himself didnt need anyone, a positive trait that Morty didn’t possess, and over the three seasons, Morty picked up a lot from Rick. Morty changed and “grew” (not necessarily all positively) in order to survive the shit Rick and the rest of his family put him through, and as we see at the end of season three, Morty doesnt need Rick any more.

Rick made Morty into a person that is more confident, more prepared for the world. Morty loves his family and wants to be with them, but he understands that he doesnt have to take unneccessary bullshit. Morty is now a person that doesnt need Rick, that doesnt feel so inferior to him that he is willing to take constant abuse, which isnt what Rick really wanted. Rick wanted to be independent, and thought of needy ppl as weak, but Morty made Rick feel neccessary, superior, and important, which, to a narcissistic, depressed asshole like Rick, is something he craved.

Rick enjoys the dynamic of the Smith family doing anything to keep him no matter what he does to fuck them up, especially with Morty. He wanted people he could put down, but that would still look up to him. He doesnt have that anymore because they grew into what he made them, what he made them feel they should be in order to be strong.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think please! this is my first piece of work for Rick and Morty...


End file.
